Social Big Team
Social Big Team is a playlist in Halo 3 multiplayer. Description Social Big Team was made when the DLC playlists where removed from matchmaking. It is a substitute of Big Team DLC. To play, the Heroic and Legendary are required. The playlist consists of two teams of five to eight players in each. Firstly it was Social Big Team, Ranked Big Team and then Big Team DLC. The Social Big Team was deleted, and Ranked Big Team was replaced by Squad Battle. The difference in the maximum number of players in each playlist is as follows: Ranked Big Team: 8-on-8, Squad Battle: 6-on-6. Currently, all the DLC playlists are absent from matchmaking. Maps Played In Social Big Team * Last Resort * Valhalla ** Valhalla Heavy - Variant of Valhalla with liberal use of heavy weapons and vehicles. * Sandtrap ** Sandtrap Heavy - Variant of Sandtrap with liberal use of heavy weapons and vehicles. * SAND TARP * Rat's Nest * Standoff ** Standoff Heavy - Variant of Standoff with liberal use of heavy weapons and vehicles. * Avalanche ** Avalanche Heavy - Variant of Avalanche with liberal use of heavy weapons and vehicles. Gametypes Played In Social Big Team *Team Slayer (33.1% chance of being selected) - First team to 100 kills wins. Battle rifle starts with Assault rifle secondary weapons. 15 minute match time. * Multi-Flag CTF (20.3%) - Both teams battle to capture each other's flags. First team to three flags wins. Battle rifle starts with Assault rifle secondary weapons. 20 minute match time. * One Bomb (12.2%, Skipped after veto) - Round-based Assault where teams alternate attempting to detonate a bomb and defending the base. Battle rifle starts with Assault rifle secondary weapons. The team with the most detonations after four rounds wins. Four minute round time limit. * VIP (2.8%, Skipped after veto) - One player on each team is designated "VIP." Score points by killing the opposing team's VIP. First team to 10 points wins. 15 minute match limit. * Territories (9.5%) - Teams take turns defending and claiming territories. The team with the most territories claimed after two rounds wins. Battle rifle starts with Assault rifle secondary weapons. Five minute rounds. * Big Splockets (3.4%, Skipped after veto) - First team to 100 kills wins. Spartan Lasers starts with Rocket launcher secondary weapons. 15 minute match time. * Land Grab (2.7%, Skipped after veto) - Both teams must attempt to take as many territories they can. The team with the most territories captured after three rounds wins. Territories are locked upon capture and cannot be captured by the opposite team (locks reset at the end of each round). 30 uncontested seconds within a territory to capture. Battle rifle starts with Assault rifle secondary weapons. Three minute round time limit. * 2 Flag Heavy (8.1%) -Multi Flag CTF with heavy vehicles and weapons. First team to three captures wins. Battle rifle starts. Map traits: All vehicles on. 20 minute match time. Category:Halo 3 Category:Playlists